THE WONDERS OR DANGERS OF IMING
by inuandkagsbeliver
Summary: Bella and Edward think they are meeting for the first time on the computer.  but what they don't know is they are sworn enemys in real life.  this could be troubel.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

**Brokenheart/ Bella/**

Thetruebadguy/Edward/

_Theluckyone/Jarad(Bella's ex boyfriend)/_

**Brokenheart signed on**

Thetruebadguy signed on

**Brokenheart: Hey there nice name is it true**

Thetruebadguy: Hi and depends

**Brokenheart: on what **

Thetruebadguy: on how you see me and what I am

**Brokenheart: oh and what are you **

Thetruebadguy: don't laugh but I am a vampire

**Brokenheart: kewl that is awesome **

Thetruebadguy: ok so aren't you going to quit talking to me

**Brokenheart: why I am one to **

Thetruebadguy: oh so wat up wit da name??

**Brokenheart: oh my boyfriend just broke up with me **

Thetruebadguy: oh ok well g2g I got school tomorrow

**Brokenheart: ok me 2 byes**

Thetruebadguy : bye good night Broken heart

**Brokenheart: goodnight good guy in disguise **

**Brokenheart signed off**

Thetruebadguy signed off

"That was interesting" Bella said aloud "Good night good guy in disguise

"goodnight Brokenheart" Edward said as he shut down his computer and slid into bed little did he know but brokenheart was his worst enemy at school. This could end badly.


	2. An even Worse Day

Edward- tell the truth

Me- do I have to

Edward and Bella- YES!!!!

Me- fine rolls eyes I don't own twilight or the characters but I wish I did

Edward- much better except for the last part

Me- can I have my kiss now

Edward- sure close you eyes

Me- does as told

Edward- ok you can open them

Me-opens eyes to find a Hershey's kiss in right hand grrrrr

Edward and Bella- lol

Chapter two

The next day was worse than ever. When I got to school Edward Cullen was standing by my locker sucking face with his preppy cheerleader type snob of a girl friend Jessica Stanley. (AN I really hate her cause she is a preppy snob) Edward Cullen was one of the most popular and one of the hottest guy in the whole school. And for some reason he hates me just my luck. I tried making friends with him in second grade but he would have none of that. " Cullen move" I shoved him and the scum he calls a girlfriend out of my way. Jessica didn't like that so she shoved me into my locker. " Jessica don't start with me" I spun around and slapped her across the face. Edward tried to jump in front of her but I kneed him in the chest. Jessica came to his side and punched me in the face so I tackled her and started to beat her face in. Just then Emmett my best friend came and got me off her.

" Bella stop it" all of the sudden I couldn't breath.

"Em- Em Emmett I can- can't b- b- breath" with that I pasted out. I woke up staring at a bright white light.

" She's awake!" I heard my other best friend scream.

" Alice" I looked around to see Alice, Emmett, and Edward staring at me. I screamed.

"Where the h--" Edward covered my mouth with his …LIPS! I shoved him off. " what the h did you do that for" Edward started to smile and blush. EDWARD CULLEN WAS BLUSHING. Wait oh my god he just kissed me!

" Bella what happened back there you past out." Alice came to my side and grabbed my hand.

" I don't remember I was just so mad at him" my eyes shot at Edward " and then I couldn't breath" Edward came and sat by Alice.

" Can you leave us alone please" he spoke with such care.   
"sure"

"Swan you broke my girl friend nose and you broke three of my ribs"

I looked down ashamed of what I did.

" Look Cullen I am not going to say that I am sorry cause I am not but I am sorry that I **only **broke three of your ribs."

He got up and came over and I thought he was going to slap me but instead I felt his lips come crashing down on mine. I don't know what came over me but for some reason I started to kiss him back. His arm went around my waste. (AN she is standing up by now.) My arms flew around his neck. But then something clicked in my brain. I took my arms from around his neck, opened my eyes, and pushed him away.

" Edward what with the change of heart we are and will forever be enemies."

His eyes filled with hurt, anger and embarrassment.

"Why can't we just put that be hind us and move on …together"

There was something else in his eyes something he was trying not to let me see but I saw it he had love and betrayal hidden deep in them.

" Edward I should be asking you this not the other way around I tried to make peace with you a long time ago but you said to forget about it. So I did."

He came closer but I backed away.

" Bella quit backing away and let me talk for once please."

_Sorry that's it I need three more reviews and then you get more♥♥♥ belladonna♥♥♥_


	3. A littel goes a long way

Edward- just like last time say it

Me- I don't own Edward or any of the other characters or twilight so blah

Edward - very good gives me a hug

Me-laughs like an idiot

Chapter three

_Recap_

" _Edward I should be asking you this not the other way around I tried to make peace with you a long time ago but you said to forget _

_about it. So I did." _

_He came closer but I backed away._

" _Bella quit backing away and let me talk for once please"_

Now

He came closer and I stayed put. He grabbed my shoulders and came down to my eye level.

"Bella you are one of the most kind people I know how could I hate you"

I wiggled out of his embrace. "I don't know you tell me." I said it with as much acid as possible. Once again he came closer and

closer and I kept backing away until I hit the wall that is. He put his hands on both sides of my face. He started to lean down his

lips only centimeters away. Then I heard a knock on the rooms door. 'thank god' I though. I went over to the door to see my best

friend Jacob Black.

" oh my god Jake is that really you" Jake and I were best friends before he moved away. I jumped into his waiting arms. He picked

me up and spun me around and then put me down. I looked up into his eyes and I leaned closer and kissed him on his lips. I was

surprised that he returned the kiss. I heard a muffled cough. I broke from Jake and turned to see a very mad Edward" um Jake this

is Edward, Edward this is Jake" Jake turned to me and said

" well bells thanks for the kiss but I got to go and I guess this is your boyfriend, well don't worry man Bella and I are just good friends

well I just came to tell you that I am moving back so I guess good bye." he turned and waved.

I turned to meet Edwards very angry eyes.

" Edward I guess you know Jake well you should be going I think Jessica is going to come looking for you soon anyways." she was

right on time coming through the doors jumping into Edwards arms. The place where I so desperately wanted to be.

" Jessica can I talk to you outside real quick" just like a lost puppy she followed him. I was curious and stood by the door and

listened.

"Edward are we still doing the plan or not" I could hear Jessica's muffled voice.

"Yes but to make it look real I will have to kiss her again, why didn't you come before that other dude Jacob came" Edward sounded

mad.

" because he asked where her room was and I got caught up with something." her innocent voice sounded so fake surely even

Edward could tell.

"let me guess you got caught up "talking" with Mike Newton **again**" he sounded as if he knew what was going on with them two.

"anyways just like we agreed I kick the door once and you come in and take the pic of Bella kissing me ok " she laughed and said

ok then I heard him coming back in the room. I ran over where I was last and waited for him to come in.

He cam in looking so innocent.

"sorry about that so um where were we" he came closer and was about to kiss me but I pushed him away.

"Well I don't know what you think you are about to do but I heard everything you said to Jessica how could you do that to me I mean

that is just low even for Mike who by the way is sleeping with Jessica she has been telling every girl ,but me of course, that would

walk in to the bathroom at school." Edward had a hurt look on his face I think that he really loved her.

"Edward I don't know about your feelings toward her but it looks like you really loved her, and if you want you can I guess go through

with your plan to ruin my rep at school if it will make you feel better"

I didn't expect him to do what he did. He smiled and turned around to leave.

"Oh and Bella" he called over his shoulder "I don't love her never did and trustme your rep is safe but hers on the other hand … well

you will see in school tomorrow." after that he turned around to face me and in two long strides he gathered me up into his arms and

kissed me. Then he left before I had a chance to react.

_Well that is it cause Edward is in trouble cause he was talking to Jessica when I wrote this and she hugged him and Bella saw so _

_now he is yelling at me cause I put the idea of him with Jessica in Bella's head so I need at least 10 reviews till my next update k _

_bye ♥♥♥Belladonna♥♥♥_


	4. AN

Ok I need help any ideas on the next chapter should be I am totally stuck if you have any ideas please send the to me at please please please please please I need help ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?1!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?


	5. The Sad Truth

-1Edward: for the last time say it

Me: I don't own twilight or it's characters

Edward:gives me a hug very good

Me: faints

**Brokenheart(bella)**

Thetruebadguy(Edward)

_Theluckyone(Bella's ex boy friend Jared)_

Chapter four

I went home to see I had two messages waiting for me on Im. 'well better check' I thought to myself. I read the first one from Thetruebadguy asking my name. the other one though was from my ex Jared.

_Theluckyone: Bella why don't you call me anymore Baby _

**Brokenheart signed on**

**Brokenheart: well lets see cause you broke my heart**

Thetruebadguy signed on

Thetruebadguy: well wat a small world Bella

**Brokenheart: what how do you know me who is this**

_Theluckyone: hey this is a private chat so um leave _

Thetruebadguy: hey Bella this is Edward and this must be the guy who broke up with you

**Brokenheart: hey Edward um Jared this is Edward my boyfriend **

Thetruebadguy signed off

_Theluckyone signed off_

Why they both signed off beats me but they did so I went to bed . I was minutes from sleep when I heard the ping of me getting a message. Looked at the screen

Thetruebadguy: Bella,

Why did you say I was your boyfriend because I m not but I want to be but you seem to be avoiding me at school even on the street why

**Brokenheart: Edward my rep was ruined by you and your scum of s sluttish girl friend I knew you would never change but yet I gave you another chance god was I stupid Edward just leave me alone PLEASE!!! **

**Brokenheart signed off**

I sat down at the desk and cried I never told him that my lung was failing and I was dieing. I was dieing because of stress. God the one guy I ever fell in love with was killing me.

Epov

I just lost the one girl I ever liked. All of my friends read the email and laughed telling me I had right where I wanted her but truth was I wanted her in my arms. A place where she would never be again because of Jessica. God how much I hated her.


	6. A new begining of a even new enemy

-1Chapter 5

The next day at school was killer. Everyone said I was fing Edward Cullen and that is why he broke up with Jessica. Nothing made sense anymore. Low and behold Edward was standing by my locker. This time all of his friends were there laughing. I went to get the combination lock un done but Edward pushed my books out of my arms. I heard his friend pull the locker open and about 10 pounds of fake blood(A/N I know sooooo much like Carrie but hey it sounds cool) poured on my head. I licked my lips and grabbed the bucket in my locker and slammed it on Edward's best friend's, the one who opened the door, head. Then I went for one of his other friends but Edward caught me in an iron clasp. Suddenly my lungs stopped taking in air and I started to choke. I blacked out but not after seeing Edward lean down and give me "mouth to mouth".

I awoke in a strange room. I think it was a hospital room. I looked over the room to see Edward sitting in a chair sleeping. I started to cough and his eyes flew open.

"Bella are you ok ??" he walked across the room. "why didn't you tell me you had lung problems and that - that - that you -you were dieing " I looked into his eyes. He came closer but then thought against it and stayed were he was.

"Edward I didn't think you would care specially after what happened today at school" he looked down ashamed.

"Bella I had nothing to do with that I tried to prolong your opening the locker but I didn't know it was open already I am so sorry really but I know you have no reason to forgive me but still I hope you will"

His voice was filled with emotion. I wanted to believe him but I couldn't make myself do so.

This time when he stepped toward me I motioned him into my arms. He sat on my hospital bed and encircled me in his arms. I started to cry into his shoulder. He patted my hair affectionately.

At that moment Jessica walked into the room. " how cute Edward and Bella a couple well I can fix that." Edward crossed the room to where she was and said so quietly I don't think I heard him right.

"Jessica if you do any thing to hurt Bella I will show those pics of you at your last party you know the ones, when you were high, I will show them to your parents." She looked like she was about to kill.

"Edward you show those and I will kill Bella and then you got that!" with that she stormed out.

" Edward you can take Bella home now" a chubby nurse came in studying my charts and then pulling the IV out of my hand.


	7. An enemy gone to far

Edward: kelcy for the last time I did not kill your bird

Kelcy: liar I saw the teeth marks what did yoshii ever do to you

Kelcy: ( jumps up and tackles Edward and starts to punch him)

Bella: oh jezz she doesn't own twilight or any of us excuse me I have to go save by husband

Edward and I walked out of the hospital side by side. I was not about to let him think that just because he liked me I was about to forget that he was one of the people who pored the blood on my head.

"Bella what are you thinking." his musical voice broke me out of my trace.

"Nothing you want to hear. " I said with a little to much acid in my voice.

"Bella trust me when I say that I did not have anything to with the fake blood please grasp that."

I stopped in the middle of the street even though the car were still coming I did not move. He tried to get me to move but I would not budge.

"Bella if you don't move you … no we are going to get hit by a car." As soon as he finished a car clipped us mostly him because he saw it coming and tried to throw me out of the way but instead my legs got clipped. The car turned around and was going to finish us off but Edward got up even though I was sure he was going to die and threw us both off the road. The car lost control and hit another car the driver, who I noticed was Jessica, was thrown through the windshield. I knew on that moment she died. I looked over at Edward and saw he was looking at me as well.

"Bel.. Bella " I put my hand on his mouth to silence him.

"hush don't talk I under stand don't worry you are forgiven just please hang on." I did the only thing I could before the ambulance came I did an army crawl over to him and laid in his arms.

I closed my eye knowing that he would die and whispered a prayer. " God please don't let him die please please I want to be with him forever please let him stay please."

I was sitting in a hospital room crying I just got the new Edward did not make it he died of internal bleeding but for some reason they would not let me see him for three days while he was dieing.

I realized I should get at least some sleep but it seemed meaningless. I looked at the breathing tube around my nose and the mask they had around my because my lungs were failing once and for all I was going to end my pain. I reached for the cord but a cold hand stopped me. I looked at the one who stopped my death. I could not make out the figure but when he let go I yanked off the breathing tube and started to suffocate. That is when the figure came into my view it was Edward my eyes filled with tears my pulled the mask back over my face then turned back out of my view. This time before I could catch my breath I pulled it off and held my breath. Soon the room went dark and the last thing I felt was a piercing bite on the side of my neck and the on my wrist. I felt like I was on fire but now for long soon the darkness surrounded me and I was dead or at least I thought

_**I know it is short but I can only give out so much without spoiling the end so live my darling reviewers another day guessing what will happen next. Will Edward change her in time or will he to late? Will Bella accept Carlisle's way of life or will she kill people I need at least 15 reviews before I can update hope u like it **_


	8. An untold truth

-1Edward: will you please say it without hitting me

Emmett: she won't be able to bro picks me up and holds me in an iron grasp

Me: so not fair fine I don't own twilight or the characters now can you put me down

Alice: give me her rose we got another victim

Rose: sweet

Me: sooooo

Bella: I feel so bad for you

Esme: poor girl

Me: help being carried away please help me

Now on with the story

I awoke in a strange room but some how I knew where I was. I felt another presence coming so I panicked I closed my eyes tightly and wished to be invisible, well sort of demanded to be invisible. I watched the door open and saw Edward step into the light.

"Carlisle she is gone get jasper up here now!" his musical voice boomed into the strange house.

Another figure came into the room he was taller, and leaner than Edward but he was still muscular. I think I have seen him before but I can't remember all I can remember is bits and pieces of things from my old life. The blonde boy looked around the room and looked directly at me. All of the sudden I felt calm, like I had no reason to be scared anymore. Then I knew they could see me because Edward came near me but then stopped. I was confused where was Jessica and why was he looking at me that way. I stood up and crossed the room to where he stood. "ok Cullen where the hell am I and why am I here" his beautiful brow furrowed in confusion.

"Bella what do you mean you haven't called me Cullen since the day I broke up with Jessica." ok this was to weird when did he break up with Jessica and where the hell was I.

"Edward what is going on I can't remember how I got here or anything" the blonde boy was still there and muttered something I was not supposed to hear but I did.

"Edward she is scared but I can feel love coming off of her I think you should act on it now or never oh and I think she just heard me… bye!" he ran out of the room because I ran toward him. Edward caught me in an iron grasp though I tired to get out of it my attempts were usless why I don't know but I felt whole when I was in his arms so I just quit trying after three seconds. I turned into the embrace and held on as if my life depended on it.

"Oh Bella I've missed you so much for the past three days I wanted to ease your pain but they would not let me see you please forgive me for not helping you before"

It was all coming back to me. The car crash, the day in the hospital, the three pain filled days I had to go through to come to this place but where was I heaven or hell.

"Edward I cont understand are we dead or not what is going on please tell me you are really here"

I looked up at him and then he leaned down to kiss me. Just as our lips were about to meet Emmett barged into the room and grabbed me out of Edwards arms, hugged me and spun me around the room.

"Bella you are finally awake" he set me down and then looked at Edward and smiled apologetically said his good byes and left the room. " So Bella I thin-" I cut him off with a passionate kiss which he returned just as eagerly. I don't know y but it just felt right being there in his arms. I felt like I had been here before but my mind drew a blank. "Edward what happened shouldn't we both be dead what is going on I want to know please tell me." he looked sat me out of the corner of his eye.

"I wonder what your reaction will be like." he said in a laugh. "Ok don't laugh but we are … um… how to put it ok we are … vampires." I laughed for a minute then thought back to when I felt the pricing bite on my neck and wrist. Could I really be a vampire? Then that means I could be with Edward forever.

" Edward does that mean I can be with you forever" I looked into his topaz eyes hoping he would not reject me like he did when we were young.

" Bella nothing would make me happier." Then I sealed his promise with a kiss.

_**Ok it is a little longer than my others so what I hope you like it. It took me forever to write this so like it and review. Please no flames plzplzplzplxplzplzplzplz I know you may hate me but forgive me you will like the next one Edward sings to Bella.**_


	9. Chapter 9

-1Edward: aww Alice you made her cry

Alice: no I didn't she drew that tear on her own face

Me: yeah I did so what

Edward: makes you look emo

Me: And you point is

Me: I don't own twilight or the characters or so hope you enjoy

Chapter 8

Today was Edward and my one year anniversary. Today was the same day we first kissed as vampires.

" Haha I love this, I love you." I smiled as he said those words. He started to poke me in the sides. I couldn't help but laugh it tickled.

"ok ok I cant breath st- stop hahahahaha "

He finally quit but then kissed me with so much romance I could not stand it I had to kiss back.

"Bella I love you will you marry me." with that he got down on one knee and pulled out a beautiful ring. The diamond was huge.

"Y- Y - Yes!!!" I choked out the word with little problem. I jumped into his arms not giving him the time to put it on me but somehow he did. All I could think about was how I would spend the rest of eternity with my one true love.

"Edward some how some way I know this is going to end in disaster but I don't know when."

He laughed quietly.

" so lets not let it end ever leave it here the bad thoughts everything just leave them here and let nothing but our love for each other pass on into the future. Please Bella don't give up on me now please." The tears I was holding back escaped the confines of my eyes.

"ok right here right now I will leave everything that happened to us before everything that was negative between us I promise."

He leaned down to steal a quick kiss from my lips and then left the room without a word.

"wow talk about a dramatic exit." I said loud enough for him to hear. All you heard was his laughter in the halls the whole way to the front door. I laughed quietly as I left the bed room. I headed to Alice's room to tell her but she probably already knew. I went to knock and the door flew open and I flew in.

"Alice don't kill m-" I looked at Jacob Black my ex best friend who was staring back at me with his black eyes.

"Jake…" I reached up and stroked his face. He leaned into my hand.

"Bella why are you so cold? I thought you died." I laughed

"I am Jake I am dead." he started to cry.

"no don't say that I will save you I swear I will find a way." with that he ran from the room and out the window.

_**Ok so I lied he will sing next chapter I am so glad that the writers block is over.**_


End file.
